Falling in Love with the Girl Next Door
by TimeWitch'93
Summary: This is a sequel to Future Surprises Should read prior to this Taking Kat and Chris in the changed future. Them metting, getting together, fighting demons, etc. Chris/OC. REVIEWS ARE NEEDED! FLAMERS WILL BE rated REPORTED AND BIRNED! Rated T. I'M BACK!
1. The girl next door

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I won Kat and the new character I'll include in the story.

So the polls have been closed and the winner is this ting down here. So enjoy and I'm sorry to those who voted for the other three choices, but the voters have spoken

This story is about Chris and Kat, meeting, getting together, and going to Magic School, in the changed future.

* * *

Chapter 1

The girl next door

Sweet and small eleven year old Christopher was spying at the moving truck outside his window. His mother came into the room and pulled the curtain down.

"Spying is rude mister." said Piper

"Mom," said Chris winning a little "I wasn't spying, I just want to see if there's anybody to play with in that house."

"How about this, once the moving truck leaves you and I can bring a plate of my special brownies to them?"

"Yes!" said Chris and hugged her and looked around. "Where are dad and Mel?"

"Dad went with Melinda to Magic School, to meet with her potion's professor."

"Did she blow up another batch?" asked Chris

"Worse." said Piper "She blew up the entire classroom." Chris laughed as Piper hugged him. "Want to help me bake?"

Chris nodded and the two ran downstairs, into the kitchen, where Wyatt was making a sandwich.

"Hey, Wyatt." said Chris "Want to help us make the brownies for the new people next door?"

"Sure." replied the 14 year old.

At the house next door a tall blond woman with chocolate brown eyes and a little girl with long wavy black hair and glasses that covered her deep blue eyes were unloading some boxes from the truck.

"Kat, grab a box." said a tall blonde woman.

"ok." replied the little girl quietly and grabbed a box, just right to carry for someone her size, but barely light enough for her to carry it. She made it as far as the house before dropping the box. The blonde woman picked up the box and carried it to the kitchen "Annie, why do we have to move again?" asked Kat softly.

"I know this is hard, especially with the anniversary being today, but don't worry everything will be alright."

"I know that." responded Kat "But why'd we move?"

"Because I'm gonna be working as a social worker at a mortal high school here in San Fran." said Annie "And you're going to be going to school."

Kat sat down infront of the counter and starred at her.

"Y…you know….I…I d…d…don't do well…with other kids." said Kat nervously "They think I'm a freak since I can't run."

"That's only because you can orb sweetie." said Annie

"I couldn't fit in, in first grade and I can't fit in now." said Kat stubbornly

"I'll see what I can do, but for tomorrow you're gonna try a normal middle school."

"No! I'm not going and you can't make Me." said Kat angrily folding her arms.

"You're going." said Annie

"Do you remember what happened last time?" asked Kat, just as the doorbell rang. Kat opened the door and Chris and Piper, along with Wyatt stood in the doorway. "Annie, we have visitors." yelled Kat nervously starring particularly at Chris.

"Hi!" said Piper "I'm Piper Halliwell and these are my sons Wyatt and Chris, were from next door."

"Nice to meet you." said Kat "I'm…K… Kat and the Blondie is my Aunt Annie."

"Halliwell?" asked Annie and the boys nodded.

"Charmed ones?" whispered Kat and the boys nodded again. "W…What school do you guys go to?" she barely managed to say

"Magic School." whispered Chris "Are you gonna go there too?"

"Actually, Kat that's a great idea. I'll enroll you." said Annie and Kat brightened.

"Here." said Piper "We baked you guys some welcome brownies." Piper handed them the plate.

"Thank you." said Annie accepting them "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." said Piper and followed Annie in. "Boys, be nice." she warned.

"What are your powers?" asked Wyatt, but Kat simply ran up stairs and shut the door. Then Piper and Annie came out.

"What did you do?" asked Piper

"Nothing, honest." said Wyatt

"Yeah, Wyatt only asked her what powers she had." said Chris

"That'll do it." said Annie "I'm sorry. I'll deal with it, don't worry she'll be fine."

"Well, alright, bye KAT!" called Chris and Wyatt as they left.

The next day Chris was sitting with his friend Max in Magical History, one of the many classes taught by his dad. Across from them sat Damian, an annoying son of a fancy blood line. They were waiting for class to start, when Chris noticed Kat sitting in a corner by herself, reading a book, her glasses were buried deep with in the pages.

"That's her Max." said Chris "That's the girl from next door. That's Kat."

"I'd say she's cute, but I can't see past her hair with that book." said Max, he had red hair and was a whitelighter. Chris was about to walk over to her, but a purple haired girl beat him to it. Her long purple hair was put into two individual buns and held together with Japanese chop sticks.

"Hey are you new?" she asked Kat as she looked up from her book and nodded. "I'm Jackie Harris. I'm a witch."

"Kat,"

"Ok." said Jackie noticing that Kat had left it at that. "What are you reading?"

"I don't really know, my Aunt gave it to me, it's all about magical families."

"Oh, a 'welcome into school present', cool, so did your parents get you anything?"

"No." said Kat "They died when I was three."

"Oh, I'm sorry that was dumb of me I have a habit of speaking and not thinking first."

"That's ok." said Kat as Leo walked in.

"Students please take your seats." instructed Leo "I was informed that we have a new student a Miss…Katarina Daniels…you here Katarina?"

"I…i…it's…..K…Kat." she said standing up.

"Welcome to the class." said Leo and Kat sat down. "Miss Harris, would you please take your seat next to Miss Daniels."

"Yes Professor." said Jackie and sat down.

"Now…." started Leo.

At lunch Kat walked with her books in a small book-bag over her shoulder and her lunch to a table to eat with Jackie.

"So are you a boarder or just a day?" asked Jackie

"Oh, just day, my Aunt's too paranoid to let me board." said Kat "What about you?"

"I'm a boarder. It's better than being at home. My parents are always, either, fighting about me or something else. They don't really get my powers." said Jackie "So what would you like to know about the school?"

"Just everything the students, classes, teachers."

"It's a great school, but all the teachers get a little too nosy." said a voice from behind.

"Hello Chris." said Kat

"Halliwell." said Jackie

"Harris." said Chris.

"Would you like t…to join us?" asked Kat

"Ah, thanks, but no, I'm meeting Wyatt and my little sis Melinda, I'll see you next period." said Chris and left.

"How do you know Mr. All powerful?" asked Jackie

"Oh he's my next door neighbor." said Kat and took a bite of her pizza.

Next class was a potions class, where they were taught to…brew potions. Jackie didn't have that class right after lunch so that left Kat all by herself.

"Miss Daniels…you seem to be missing a partner." said the Professor. "Would anyone volunteer to be Miss Daniel's partner?" Kat blushed madly from embarrassment.

"I'll do it." said Chris

"Very well Mr. Halliwell." said the Professor as Chris came over to Kat's table.

"W…w…why a…are you being s…s…so nice?" asked Kat

"No reason." said Chris "Listen, if you want we can do our homework together tonight at my house. You'd get to meet Melinda….unless she blows up something else."

"O...ok…" she said barely aloud.

"You talk so quietly." commented Chris as he put in some of the roots into the cauldron.

"I'm not very social….I was made fun of a lot, in mortal schools." said Chris

"Oh…"

After class Chris and Kat went to a class designed for kids who can move things with their minds and Professor Paige was all set and ready.

"Hi, Aunt Paige." said Chris as he and Kat came in.

"Hello Chris, ah and this must be my latest student." she said looking at Kat, who nodded slowly.

"Oh, mom was wondering if you and Uncle Henry, Jr, Gina, and Tina are coming to dinner tonight."

"Of course, we'll be there, even if I have to drag your Uncle." said Paige as more students filed in. "Alright let's start how many of you can at least move your object slightly or float it?"

Everyone, but Kat raised their hands. "What about you Katarina?"

"I…i...its Kat….and I don't know."

"Try; get a pencil off my desk."

"ok." said Kat and waved her hand, but the pencil didn't even move and the class erupted in laughter.

"That's enough." said Paige and the students stopped laughing "Nobody can get it on their first try. Don't sweat it." she then turned the Chris "Help her out."

"No problem." said Chris smiling at Kat

After class as Kat was getting ready to leave with Chris a snooty blonde boy came up to her it was Damian.

"Hey, new girl. What you did in class was sad, you know I need someone like you to show that I can marry beneath me. Or…I could offer to help you and then marry you."

"Um…you do realize that we're only eleven, right?" asked Kat pushing her glasses up her nose.

"I'll be twelve next week." said Chris and Kat laughed

"True, but he's thinking about marrying me, but he doesn't even know my name." she said.

"Well…I can see why that would be a problem." said Chris "Come on, I can already smell Mom's cookies."

* * *

Ok it's finished. YAY!!! Now I hope you all remember that Annie will die when Kat is fifteen, so I'm throwing in a little twist then. Take a guess on what it will be

This is meant as a belated birthday present to me, but instead it's a way overdue christmas present.

REVIEW!!!

TimeWitch16


	2. A helping Hand

Ok I'm happy and angry at the same time. I love that people review, but I'm annoyed that there aren't that many reviews. SO REVIEW OR NO MORE SEQUELS!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed cause if I did Kat would have been in this all along and Chris wouldn't have died at the end of season six.

* * *

Chapter 2

A helping hand

Chris orbed himself and Kat to his house, not knowing that Kat could orb. They landed in the living room and Chris called out for his mother.

"Mom, we're home!" yelled Chris, but instead of his mother, nine year old Melinda came into the room from the kitchen.

"Mom's gone." said Melinda, who then noticed Kat "Hi, I'm Mel. Chris's sister."

"I'm Kat." she replied.

"What do you mean Mom's gone?" asked Chris

"She went to meet with another health inspector." replied Mel.

"Let's hope this one doesn't end up…like the other four."

"What do you mean?" asked Kat

"Mom owns a restaurant and well….whenever a health inspector comes to call…well….they end up….missing…." said Chris

"He's not joking." said Mel "Mom hates them."

"So, who's in charge?" asked Kat

"Dad, but he's up in the attic." warned Mel

"Ok we'll be upstairs doing our homework." said Chris and him and Kat went upstairs to Chris's room.

His room was painted a bright red color had shelves and shelves of books. Kat walked over to them and began looking at the piles of books all over the room.

"Are these all of your books?" asked Kat

"Oh no, I have twenty more down in the basement." said Chris "I just don't have anymore room here…so what do you want to start with?"

"…history." said Kat quickly, not wanting to get into the subject of powers.

"Actually…could we start with the thing I have to help you with?"

"O…ok…" said Kat worriedly. They put their stuff on Chris's bed and stood on the carpet.

"All you have to do is concentrate. Focus on the thing you want to move and where you want to move it to." said Chris. "Try moving my notebook."

Kat did as Chris instructed and managed to pick up the notebook with her powers "Good, concentrate, move the notebook to me." Kat moved her hand towards Chris and the notebook went flying at the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." begged Kat

"That was brilliant." said Chris, "But maybe we should move on to our history homework."

"Ok." said Kat embarrassed. They sat on Chris's bed and got out their binders. "First Question: who was the wizard who led his people out of Egypt?"

"Moses!' said Chris and they both wrote it down. "Kat, can I ask you something?"

"Um…ok." replied Kat.

"Why'd you run off the other day, when Wyatt asked you about your powers?"

"Um…y…you see…I'm…a whitelighter from my…mom and…a witch from m…my d…dad. They d…d….died when I…I was three….I don't like to remember them…b…because…they were killed by….by…d…d….d…"

"Demons?" asked Chris and Kat nodded. She started crying and Chris put an arm on her shoulder.

"I…I...w…was there…."

"If it makes you feel better. I know someone you can talk to." said Chris.

"Who?" asked Kat.

"My mom. She knows about loosing loved ones." said Chris. "But why did you run off?"

"See….when I started school....the other kids made fun of me, 'cause I couldn't run with out orbing so they thought I was…a freak who couldn't run….an orphan a stupid looser with no parents…I was just a small traumatized kid." said Kat crying.

"Oh Kat, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to get you upset." said Chris. Just as Piper walked in.

"Chris do you and Kat want…." but she stopped when she saw Kat whipping her eyes. "Kat are you ok?" asked Piper instantly bolting towards her.

"Y…yeah, I'm f…f…fine." said Kat.

"Alright," said Piper un-convinced, "I have cookies in the oven, so when you finish come on down." said Piper

Later on as Kat and Chris made their way downstairs. They just happened to overhear a particular conversation between Piper and Leo coming from the kitchen.

"She's here, she's finally here. It's been so long since we've seen Kat." said Piper "Little Kat Daniels, oh…"

"Piper. She's a traumatized eleven-year-old girl." said Leo "You can't just stroll up there and say. 'Oh Kat we haven't seen you since you came back from the future to help Chris save Wyatt from turning evil' come on Piper, the first thing we have to do is follow the timeline as Kat instructed."

"Right." said Piper "Invite her to the birthday party."

Chris and Kat exchanged odd and un-understanding glances and walked down the rest of the steps and came into the kitchen.

"Mom, are the cookies done, yet?" asked Chris excitedly

"Yeah they're on the plate over there." replied Piper showing him to the plate on the counter. "Kat, um…why don't you come to Chris's birthday party on Saturday."

"I wouldn't want to intrude," said Kat shaking her head. "plus I barely know any of you."

"Oh don't worry you'll have a great time and it'll help you meet more kids from Magic School." tried Piper.

"Please Kat, come." said Chris begging.

"I'll have to as Annie, but if she says ok, then sure." said Kat taking the extra cookie from Chris's hand and taking a bite of it.

"Bring her too" added Piper

"Ok… These are good." she added with her mouth full.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" asked Chris

"Sure." said Piper and he led her out of the kitchen and explained everything about what Kat had told him. Piper and Chris returned just as Kat looked at the clock.

"Wow, four already, I have to get home. Don't want Annie to have a heart attack." said Kat "Thanks for the cookies. They were great." Kat grabbed her stuff and was out the door with in five minutes.

The next day at school Kat told Jackie about the party invite and Jackie was a bit skeptical as to why Piper would invite Kat, if she had only know her for about a day. They were talking before the start of history.

"Why would Piper invite you?' asked Jackie

"I don't know. We were coming down the stairs to get some cookies and we heard her telling Professor Leo how they haven't seen me since I came back from the future to help Chris save Wyatt."

"Maybe, they've finally gone nuts, I mean after eight years of Demon fighting…" said Jackie

"I don't think so. It all seemed genuine." said Kat "A bit weird Chris agreed, but…." Kat started to drift off into space.

"You don't…like him do you?" asked Jackie

"What, Chris?" asked Kat a bit nervously "A barely know him."

"So that's a yes then?"

"No, it's a no." said Kat. Chris came over with his friend Max and they sat down next to Kat.

"Kat this is my friend Max, Max this is Kat." said Chris

"Hi." said Kat shyly

"Hey." he said.

"Since when do you guys sit here anyway?" asked Jackie a bit annoyed. Kat looked at her, she didn't understand why Jackie disliked Chris and his friends.

"Since, Kat sits here." said Chris as Wyatt came over.

"Kat, hey I didn't get a chance to talk to you…um…if I hurt your feelings, when I asked about your powers, I'm sorry." said Wyatt

"Oh no you didn't hurt me, I'm fine…well except for right now…because everyone is looking at me like a kitten on display." said Kat

Wyatt laughed a little and left to hang out with his friends outside of the classroom. Kat simply adjusted her glasses and went back to the others. "Chris…um…I asked Annie and she said I can go." said Kat.

"That's great. You are gonna LOVE my birthday cake. Mom's making it herself."

"His mom is an amazing cook." said Max.

"I've had her cookies, oh and those brownies you guys brought over." said Kat and switched gears. "So…um…have you asked your mom about what we heard?"

"No, but I plan to…maybe we could poke around the attic, there's bound to be something there. So you want to come over after school again?" asked Chris hopefully.

"Er…." Jackie shook her own head to her, but Kat ignored her. "Sure, I'd love to. Annie won't be home till, five anyway."

What will they find in the old attic, in the book of shadows, or somewhere else, find out next time...

* * *

Another chapter done. YAY!!! *Applause* I'm so proud of my self. Also I will post the next chapter sooner this time, I've been busy with finals, luckily they'll end tomorrow.


	3. Attics and BDay Parties

Omg people reviewed, I am SO happy and I finished with finals WOOT!!!

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own charmed as Kat and Jackie are in it. So please read the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

Attics and birthday parties

After school Chris and Kat met up at the entrance and Chris grabbed her hand ready to orb, but she stopped him.

"Chris," tried Kat "could I please try it?'

"Of course, you don't have to ask. Just think light." said Chris "Remember we need the attic."

Kat concentrated and they orbed out of Magic School and fell into the attic. "Not bad for your fist try." said Chris "First time I tried to orb into the kitchen I ended up breaking the table in the dining room."

"Sorry." said Kat. "So what are we looking for?"

"Well…pictures, letters, recordings, anything really." said Chris and started looking around the shelves and Kat walked up to the trunk in the middle of the room and started pocking around.

"Kat over here, I found something." said Chris "it's a letter…you wrote to my mom." Kat came over to him and read the letter.

_Dear, Piper_

_I know we only just left, but I know you miss us…mainly me since Chris is in the cradle. I'm writing this letter to give you instructions as to how to keep the timeline correct. _

_1. When you meet me bring over a plate of brownies (I like brownies and as I write this Chris is giving me his usual neurotic sigh)_

_2. Invite me to Chris's birthday party. It is essential for us to bond. (And now Chris is smiling at me) _

_3. Finally, when I'm fifteen…you-know-what happens to you-know-who. Your job will be to somehow make sure I do not end up in a mortal school of any kind. You'll know what to do. _

_4. Help Chris when he comes to you for relationship problems (Right now he's screaming that he doesn't have them, but we both know he does) _Kat couldn't help but laugh.

5_. Keep a kid named Damien as far away from Chris as possible. There's a reason he becomes so…well…you know (__**I am not!) **_

_Finally try not to mention anything about uh…Chris's mission and what we did, when I came back…The only other thing left for me to say, is well...I hope his younger self doesn't make the same mistakes he did. _

_Your future daughter_

_Kat_

"Future daughter?" asked Kat "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, let's keep looking." said Chris and Kat went back to the trunk. She found some old papers with Demons on them and two piece of paper. One had a list on it, the other a poem.

"Chris, listen to this:"

_Chris's list:_

_Propose to Bianca, _

_Go to Museum._

_Go to the past_

_Save Wyatt from turning evil." _

"That's weird," said Chris "Wyatt is one of the most good people in the world. What's the second one say?"

"It's a poem someone wrote to me," said Kat

_I fell in love with you,_

_When I was just a boy_

_I didn't know it then,_

_But you stole my heart forever_

_I made some foolish choices_

_But right now my path is clear._

_Marry me Kat Daniels._

"It's so sweet, it's not signed, but…" said Kat admiring the poem "do you think I could keep it?'

"Sure, after all it was meant for you." said Chris "Well I guess we didn't find anything out." the eleven year old boy sighed as he sat down in the chair next to the table.

"What do you mean?" asked Kat "We found out that we came back into the past, apparently, to save Wyatt...maybe we should talk to him?"

"Alright, WYATT!" called Chris and Wyatt orbed into the attic.

"The mighty one has arrived." he said sarcastically and Kat laughed "What can I do for my younger brother and his maiden?" Kat continued laughing as Chris glared at his older brother.

"Wyatt, did someone called Chris show up mysteriously, not to long before I was…conceived?" asked Chris

"Hmm…sorry bro, I don't remember, I was two." said Wyatt, "ask…Darryl. He'll be coming to your party this weekend. I have to go, I have soccer practice." Wyatt orbed out and Kat turned to Chris.

"I guess we'll just wait till then. I'll see you Saturday." said Kat and orbed out. Then Piper came into the room she looked a bit stumbled as to why Chris would be in the attic.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" asked Piper.

"Just thinking." he said "Kat was here, she just left." Piper saw her son drift into space a bit, but said nothing. She smiled and walked out.

SATURDAY!!! Chris's twelfth birthday party was being set up, when Kat came in from next door carrying a package in her hands with a bow on it. Behind her was her Aunt Annie.

"Kat, you made it here." said Chris happily "You're a bit early."

"We thought we'd come early and help out." said Annie as Kat handed Chris the parcel.

"Happy Birthday." she said smiling and Chris gladly accepted the present and put it down on the table in the hallway. "R…Ms…"

"Just Annie Ms. makes me feel old." said Annie

"Ok, Annie, um…you can help mom. She's in the kitchen…Kat you want to help me with the decorations?"

"Sure." said Kat and her and Chris ran into the living room. Chris showed Kat how he levitated himself up to the ceiling in order to put up the streamers. Kat then copied as Annie and Piper peeked from the dining room.

Pretty soon other kids and parents of some started coming over and Chris could not believe at the amount of people his mother invited. Max was there as were some other kids from their school.

Chris got A LOT of books, which only made him happier than anything else. Kat had gotten him a very special book on wizards and Witches of the past. So after that and cake everyone began filing out. Chris cornered Darryl and Kat stood with him.

"Darryl can you tell us who Chris is?" asked Kat

"He's right there." said Darryl

"No, about the Chris who came from the future to try and save Wyatt." said Chris

"Um…is that my car?" asked Darryl and tried to walk away, but Kat stopped him.

"Kat, Chris, look I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"How do you…" attempt Kat, but stopped remembering that she too had come from the future. "Then who do we ask to get some answers around here?'

"Don't ask anybody, I guarantee it. The answers will come to you, when your older…..much older…." said Darryl and ran out before they could stop him.

* * *

The next chapter will be taking place a few years later, when Kat and Chris are around 14 and 15 or so. REVIEW!!! or no new chapter.


	4. Another girl next door

WOW, you guys took my threat seriously. Well I was serious…sort of….i just REALLY want reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, however this is my sequel and Kat and Jackie and Max and this new person are my characters and nobody can have them.

Chapter 4

Another girl next door

A period of three years had past since the birthday party. Chris and Kat had become the best of friends and even Jackie had lightened up to the idea of Kat and Chris. Kat had build up some powerful relationships with not only Chris, but Wyatt and Mel, and Piper, and Leo, Phoebe and Coop, and all of them. But she was closest to Chris. Kat had even started using her powers more openly. Everything would have been great, if _she_ hadn't moved in.

On the house to the left of the Halliwell manor a huge moving truck pulled up and a spunky fifteen year old dirty-blonde and pink dyed hair girl stepped out of a red Bentley. She had on a very short skirt and a tank-top.

Kat was sitting in Chris's room starring out the window with him. She was getting bored, while sixteen year old Chris was intrigued by the young…lady.

"Where you_ this_ excited when I moved in?" asked Kat, now fifteen years old.

"Nah," said Senior Wyatt from the doorway, "he looked like a three year old waiting for Santa Clause." Chris glared at his brother and then at Kat.

"I like it when new people move in." he said "Plus, this chick is HOT!"

"Let me see," said Wyatt jumping towards the window, but Kat moved him away from it. "Hey what was that for?"

"I know another senior by the name of Natalie that wouldn't like it if you starred at some fifteen year old." said Kat, knowing that Wyatt wouldn't do anything to piss of his girlfriend. Wyatt nodded and left the room as Chris peered back into the window, but the girl had gone inside the house.

"Man, you suck Kat. She went inside, while you distracted me," he said annoyed. Kat just looked smugly at him.

"Than I've done my job, I better head home. Annie's been paranoid about something lately,"

"That doesn't sound like her, why that all of a sudden?" asked Chris switching gears to concerned.

"I don't know she's just been all jumpy; whenever I stay out late, or sleep over here or at Jackie's she looses it if I don't call her. I hope it'll go away. I don't want a jumpy Aunt." said Kat walked back to the house. Annie was waiting for her as was the pink blond girl.

"Annie, whose the tram…" but Annie glared at her to shut up.

"Kat, this is Zoey Beyer, she just moved in next to Chris's house. She goes to a private school."

"Like, our school?" asked Kat hoping that the answer wasn't yes.

"No, a fancy little private school." _for mortals_ added Annie to Kat

"How nice." said Kat smiling bitterly at Zoey.

"It is like, so nice to meet you." said Zoey. "I was like hoping to get to know some people here…and like mainly…like boys…" Just as Kat was about to answer a nock was heard at the door. Kat ran to open it. Chris stood in the doorway looking smug holding up Kat's backpack.

"Forgot something Kat?" he asked.

"Your rock Chris." said Kat taking the backpack and giving him a big hug, which he returned. "You want to come in?"

"Can't, I'm helping mom get supplies for the Christmas party Saturday, you coming?"

"Have I come to the last three?" asked Kat and Chris nodded "then yes, I am Annie's coming to." Chris smiled and gave Kat another hug before leaving. Kat shut the door and dropped her bag infront of the coat hanger.

"Like, who was that?" asked Zoey "Your boyfriend?"

"Chris, oh no, he isn't my boyfriend he's like my best friend…we go to the same school together." replied Kat nervously, was it that obvious to everyone that she liked him?

"Is he like, single?' asked Zoey

"Maybe." said Kat a little uncomfortable by the question. "Annie, I'm gonna go talk to Jackie ok?"

"Sure no problem, just be back in an hour."

"Like oh my god, I like totally have to go to, I like need to shopping for….um….like…."

"School supplies?" asked Kat

"Yeah, those," said Zoey and left quickly, Kat laughed before orbing infront of Jackie's dorm at Magic School.

Jackie opened the door after a small nock and Kat walked into her dorm. It was a single dorm room which was decorated with Japanese musicians and favorite manga characters. Kat came in and sat down on Jackie's bed as Jackie herself sat down in her wheeled chair.

"What can I do for you Kat?" she asked, her purple hair tied into two Japanese buns, held together by sticks.

"Um….."

"Is this about Chris?" asked Jackie and Kat nodded, "I am getting sick of this, just tell the boy you want him."

"I…guess…I could…but…."

"No, buts, I already know that there are girls here that like him just because he's a Halliwell, but you like him because he's Chris, so tell him, before some, half-brained chicken legged tramp gets him first."

"Thank Jackie; I needed that." said Kat and hugged her "Are you still coming over for my sleep-over next week?"

"Of course," said Jackie "if it means I get to get out of here for a night. Who else is coming?"

"Melinda….Penny might come, but she said she had a competition that night." replied Kat "I'll see you then."

"And, Kat, please, please talk to Chris."

"I'll tell him at the Christmas party Saturday, I promise." said Kat and orbed into her room.

"Katarina Andora Daniels, get down here this instant." yelled Annie.

Kat skeptically came down stairs and walked into the kitchen, where Annie sat with a pot of coffee.

"What's with the full name, I didn't do anything wrong." said Kat

"I told you to be back in a hour." said Annie.

"Chill, Auntie A, I wasn't even gone that long. Why have you been so damn jumpy lately anyway?" asked Kat sitting next to her at the table. Annie did not reply and changed the subject.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Halliwell family, Chris and Piper were out shopping for party supplies.

"Hey, mom would it be ok if I invited the girl that just moved into the neighborhood?" asked Chris

"Oh, that's so nice of you Chris, of course you can." replied Piper. "You do that, I'm taking Mel shopping, with Kat and Annie so I'll see you in a few hours-MELINDA, let's go,"

Annie, Piper, Mel and Kat were walking through the mall together trying to buy Christmas presents.

"Piper, how's the restaurant doing?" asked Annie "I haven't been over in a while…"

"You haven't been anywhere in a while." muttered Kat.

"The restaurant's doing fine, everybody loves it there." said Piper

"Not the health inspectors." added Mel and the four laughed "Last one almost pee-ed his pants, when he went into Mom's kitchen."

Everyone shared another laugh, but the laughing stopped, when Kat brought up the subject of the new girl on the block.

"She's….well…I've seen smarter babies." replied Mel, "I met her when I was on my run. She's Ach."

"Behave," said Piper "Chris wants to invite her to the Christmas party. If she attends, you'll both be perfect little angels right?" No answer. "Right," This time Piper was a bit meaner. The girls nodded through gritted teeth, "besides I think Chris has a little crush on her. "This got Kat's attention

"You don't think it'll last...do you?" asked Kat

"Please, he'll be over by her for the Christmas party I guarantee it." said Piper.

* * *

End if Chapter notes: How do you want Kat and Chris to find out about them from the un-changed future? [PM] me please with ideas; one idea I had was after Annie dies Piper or Leo gives Kat the diary her future self had left there. Like it hate it, got your own idea, let me know.


	5. Can't help falling in love with you

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, well as you can see you know why so let's get on with this story.

* * *

Chapter 5

Can't help falling in love with you

Piper had promised that Chris's crush on Zoey would end, unfortunately it didn't. On the day of the Christmas party there was no hint that Chris was gonna be with Kat at any point during the party. But for some reason Kat didn't give up hope. She bought a picture frame and put in a picture of the two of them at Chris's twelfth birthday party. She also attached a note to the inside of the picture's frame…

When she got to the party it was all a glow and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Phoebe and Coop were dancing. Their three girls were running around somewhere. Henry Jr. was eating, as usual and the twins were trying to play a prank on him. Paige and Henry were also on the dancefloor, only difference was Henry was trying terrible not ot step on Paige's feet...

Piper was…in the kitchen and Leo was there too trying to convince her to stop obsessing and go and enjoy. Wyatt was with Natalie and Mel. Natalie was a senior witch and had the sweetest disposition. She had long red hair and brown eyes. Mel was talking to Natalie while Wyatt tried not to look bored. As soon as Wyatt saw Kat and Annie he saw it as a perfect opportunity to get away from his girlfriend and his sister and say hello.

"Hey Kat, Hello Annie." said Wyatt giving Kat and Annie hugs, "haven't seen you around much Annie."

"Oh, I've been…doing some things." replied Annie, "hey, where's Chris?"

"Um...well…he's over there." said Wyatt pointing to the living room, "trying to get Zoey to get under the mistletoe."

Kat, using her powers moved Chris away from Zoey and close to her.

"Kat," whines Chris, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I wanted to see my best friend," snapped Kat, "and because I got you a Christmas present…."

They started walking towards the dining room, but stopped as Kat handed Chris the present.

"Oh look," came Phoebe's voice from around the corner, "Chris and Kat are under the mistletoe."

The two looked up to see the green and red…tree thing (A/n sorry I don't celebrate Christmas so I really don't know what one looks like). "Come on, kiss….and no cheating." yelled Phoebe.

Kat bit her bottom lip like she always did when she was un-comfortable, but she leaned in and Chris did the same…she leaned in and he placed his lips on her. (Warning cliché) Fireworks went off in their heads and it seemed magical, but Chris pulled away, much too soon for Kat's liking.

"Uh…r…thanks for the present." he said holding up the package, "Oh there goes Zoey, I gotta go." Kat sighed and watched him go. But Phoebe stopped him.

"Chris what are you doing?" she asked.

"Going to ask Zoey out." replied Chris

"But why?" asked Phoebe "You should be with Kat, you were last time." (Thank you luckystar125 for the amazing quote) Kat blushed like crazy as Phoebe clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Me, be with Kat?" asked Chris and laughed "Come on Aunt Phoebe, that's never gonna happen. Kat's my best friend."

Kat felt her heart shatter as she ran out of the manor and up to her room. Annie followed.

Annie nocked on the door to Kat's room and barged in with out an answer. Kat was lying on her bed, her glasses half way to foggy land.

"God, for once," begged Kat, "Can't you let me have my moment of misery?"

"You know I can't." said Annie sitting at the foot of Kat's bed. "Kat, I want you to tell me what happened?"

"Why?" asked Kat taking off her glasses and rubbing her pink eyes.

"So I can help you." replied Annie. "I will not leave this earth knowing that something is bothering you."

"What do you mean leave this earth? Annie are you in trouble? What aren't you telling me?" asked Kat

"I'm fine, poor choice of words that's all." replied Annie a bit to quickly.

"Oh…well…"

"Your gonna tell me." said Annie.

"There's nothing to tell ok." snapped Kat "You saw it, everybody saw it."

"Don't worry Zoey will be gone soon enough." said Annie and pilled Kat into a hug.

The next day Kat woke up the sound of her favorite song coming from her music player.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
_

Kat walked down the street in the park and saw Chris with Zoey walking some feet ahead of her. Chris held one of Zoey's hands while she had one arm linked with his the other around that arm.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
_

Kat came over to the Manor to talk to Chris about an up coming project only to find out that Chris forgot to call and cancel because precious Zoey came over. She saw the two of them in a very intence make out scene with Zoey sitting on him, arms around his neck and his around Zoey's waist.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
for I can't help falling in love with you_

The day ended with Kat sitting on her bed listening to "Can't help falling in love with you" by Elvis Presley.

* * *

Yes this is short, but don't hate me. Let me know if you have theories about how Kat and Chris should get together, you all know home much I love your ideas.

P.S. The tittle for the next chapter will be called "Zoey says." Also any theories on where the story is going is more than welcome.

P.S.S. This was my first song fic, thing so be nice and I love the song. :P


	6. Zoey says

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, as if you haven't figured that out yet.

* * *

Chapter 6

Zoey says

A few days prior to the much awaited sleepover at Kat's house Kat found herself trying really hard not to think about Zoey, but she found that a bit difficult as every word that came out of Chris's mouth began with Zoey says….Don't believe? Well take a look…

Kat had finally managed to get some time with Chris and they found themselves going to a burger joint for lunch together. Chris got himself a hamburger with fries and Kat did the same. She loved a good burger and grabbed a salad with it.

"You know Zoey says girls shouldn't eat hamburgers." said Chris "They should only eat low fat and carb foods so they can stay skinny."

"Hmm…healthy or skinny," wondered Kat out loud. "Tough choice." she added taking another bight of the burger.

After that they went to the mall to hang out at the arcade. Kat was wearing really long jeans and a turtleneck sleeveless shirt. Halfway through a game Chris stopped and looked at Kat.

"You know Zoey says girls should wear tight clothing if they want to ever get out there and date." said Chris

"Maybe I'm waiting for an angel to swoop down and kidnap me from all of you." said Kat half-joking. Chris laughed and they went back to the game.

They then went to play some tennis and Kat had to put her shoulder length wavy black hair into a ponytail.

"Zoey says it's better for girls to have strait hair. it makes it easier to deal with and guys like it more." yelled Chris

"And maybe I want a guy to see what's up here" she said and pointed to her eyes "Instead of down there."

The game went on and as usual Kat beat Chris and they headed home after that. Chris and Kat stood uncomfortably by Kat's front door.

"Chris." she asked. "Have you had a chance to open my Christmas present?"

"Oh the picture frame, I loved it." said Chris

"But what about the…." but Kat was cut off by the loud shriek of what seemed to be a wounded in the neck bird, but turned out to be Zoey.

"Chris." she said "I've been looking everywhere for you baby." she forcefully brought her lips to his giving him a very wet kiss. "Where have you been?"

"Um…with Kat, we always hang out during the anniversary…." said Chris and quickly clasped a hand over his mouth and Kat glared angrily at him.

"Like anniversary…of…like…what?" asked Zoey.

"Anniversary of the amount of people that have an IQ higher than yours." snapped Kat, "But then, a chicken has a higher IQ than you…so why don't you take your b...boyfriend and like go and like make out like."

"Kat." tried Chris, but she slammed the door in his face and went upstairs to her room.

Next day, the day of the sleepover Chris came over to Kat's house.

"Came to apologize?" asked Kat not bothering to look at him as he stood in her room.

"Not…exactly…listen Kat Zoey says…." started Chris and Kat let out a long and loud sigh.

"Of course. It's always Zoey says. God do you even hear yourself? "Zoey says girls should have strait hair, Zoey says you need to wear tighter clothing Kat" I'm so damn sick of Zoey" said Kat. Chris ignored her little rant and continued his own agenda.

"Point is I don't think we should hang out outside of Magic School anymore." said Chris "I mean it's unhealthy for me to date Zoey and hang out with other girls."

"Well that's fine so no more hanging out with me, forget about the fact that I'm your best friend, where as she's a tramp. You'd choose her over me any day." said Kat, "forgetting about how long we've known each other, forget about how much you mean to me and how much I lo…." Kat sopped herself "please, just leave."

"Kat"

"Just go…"

"Kat…" tried Chris again.

"NOW!" snapped Kat and Chris orbed away. She tried to go back to what she was doing prior to Chris's arrival, but she was forced to take off her glasses as they were fogged up from her tears.

The sleepover had finally arrived, but Kat had half a mind to cancel the whole thing. Annie managed to talk her out of it. When Mel and Jackie arrived in her room they saw that she was in no mood to party.

"Kat…." tried Jackie

"Kat come on if my brother's to busy starring at Zoey's….bright eyes to notice you, so who needs him?" said Mel.

"I swear." said Kat. "Mel, Your fourteen, but sometimes you act like a twenty year old."

"Why thank you." said Mel

"What about me?" asked Jackie

"A four year old with a multiple personality disorder." said Kat and the three girls shared a much needed laugh. Kat sighed, thus ending the hysterics.

"Kat, I only have one solution for you." said Mel and walked over to Kat's table and picked up her cell phone. "Call Chris, tell him." she handed Kat the phone and Kat took it.

"But…Zoey…" tried Kat

"Kat, Zoey is a nobody who only wants to screw Chris." said Jackie. "You need to tell him. If you do he'll tell Zoey to take a hike and never come back."

"Fine." said Kat "Home, or cell?"

"When I left he was home." said Mel "so try that."

Kat hit number three on her speed dial, which was for the Manor. After two rings someone picked up.

"Hey this is the mighty Halliwell manor and this is Wyatt, what can I help you with?"

"Put it on speaker." said Jackie and Kat hit the button.

"Wyatt, it's Kat is Chris there?"

"Finally gonna tell him, huh?" asked Wyatt "Damn, now I owe Mel twenty bucks."

"And I will be collecting the second I get home." said Mel into the phone. "Now go get Chris."

"Can't he's with the tramp." said Wyatt "Call his cell."

" Thanks Wyatt." said the girls and Kat hung up. Next she hit the number four button, which was for Chris's cell.

"Hello." came the voice finally

"Chris, it's Kat.."

"Hi Kitty, it's Zoey." said the voice. "Chris is a bit…busy."

"Well could you tell him to call me back ASAP?" asked Kat

"Sure, um…listen…I like totally hate to tell you this, but…Chris…he like so knows your in love with him." said Zoey and Kat's eyes widened.

"H…he does?" asked Kat

"Yeah and truthfully he thinks its creepy and pathetic. He's just too nice to tell you that he doesn't like you." said Zoey and then laughed "He's with me?"

"T…then tell him that the underworld will be a perfect place for a demon like him." said Kat

"No problem." said Zoey "Oh Chris… you look so h…" but the line went dead.

Ha, ha that's the end of this chapter. Don't you love it, I know I loved it.

* * *

Spoiler for next chapter:

_their first day back at school Kat and Mel walked through the hallway. Chris and Max walked on the other side. Max and Chris waved; Mel returned the wave casting a long sweet glance at Max, but an angry disappointed one at Chris. Kat simply ignored them both and continued on they way. _

_As usual I welcome ideas and theories. I love ideas and I love theories. MORE REVIEWS PLEASE or no new chapter till April._

_TimeWItch16_


	7. Hello and Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed, as if that wasn't obvious.

* * *

Chapter 7

Goodbye and Hello

Their first day back at school, January 3rd, Kat and Mel walked through the hallway. Chris and Max walked on the other side. Max and Chris waved; Mel returned the wave casting a long sweet glance at Max, but an angry disappointed one at Chris. Kat simply ignored them both and continued on they way.

In class Chris attempt to get Kat's attention in order to apologize for ignoring her and not treating her fairly…how he all of a sudden come to that idea…well only he and Wyatt know.

_Flashback_

_Chris came home after a night out with Zoey, the same night Kat tried to call him._

_"Hey Wyatt," said Chris "Where is everybody?"_

_"Mom and Dad are at the club, Mel's at Kat's and I'm enjoying a quiet evening at home little brother." said Wyatt "Oh, did Kat managed to get a hold of you?" _

_"I don't think so…" said Chris and took out his cell and checked the records. It showed that Kat called him and the call lasted a minute. "Maybe she talked to Zoey." _

_"I really hate her." muttered Wyatt_

_"Who, Kat" asked Chris _

_"Kat is like a sister to me, I'm talking about Zoey." said Wyatt_

_"Why?' asked Chris "Zoey's great."_

_"Oh, yeah." said Wyatt sarcastically "She's great, in fact she's so great that because of her Kat's probably crying right now, as she has been for a few days…she never cries…"_

_"W…why would Zoey have anything to do with Kat crying?" asked Chris_

_"If you can't figure it out I suggest taking another look at your Christmas present." said Wyatt and left._

_Chris confused went to his room and looked at the picture that Kat had given him. He opened the frame to examine the picture and a piece of paper fell out. _

_He picked it up and opened it._

_Dear Chris,_

_I feel so stupid writing this, I feel like something out of a soap opera…look the truth is that what we found out a few years ago, about how our future selves were in love…well I love you Chris. Your probably shocked and appalled by this so I'll understand if you'd rather be with Zoey and not me. _

_Love _

_Kat _

_End of Flashback _

Ever since then Chris had been calling Kat's house and cell and e mailing her and trying to talk to her in general, but she ignored him and with good reason.

At lunch Chris finally had enough and he walked over to the table Kat was sitting at with Jackie and Mel.

"Kat…c…can I talk to you?" he asked

"No," replied Kat flatly "we can't."

"Five minutes, can you give me that much?" he asked "Then if you still hate me I'll leave you alone." Jackie and Mel nudged her and she got up.

"Five minutes, no more." she said. Chris led her to a hallway that students didn't wonder in during lunch and finally it began.

"Kat, when I came home after a date with Zoey, Wyatt told me you tried to reach me, but I tried to get a hold of you, but you won't talk to me at all. Kat whatever I did, I'm sorry I'm so sorry. Please Kat I hate it when your mad at me." he said. "Please…s…say something."

"You don't have to pretend anymore. Your damned bitch/tramp explained it all to me, how you think of me as some creepy stalker and how you have no feelings for me, when I'm in fact in love with you…or I might as well be. So just leave me alone ok." said Kat "Your times up." with that she orbed away, out of the school to her room, that she had been spending a lot of time in recently.

Chris in the meantime called Zoey and asked her to meet him at the park.

Zoey was a bit un sure why he would all of a sudden want to see her, but she figured it was only because he got a present for her. So she agreed and met him in the park.

"What the hell did you say to Kat when she called me?" asked Chris

"I don't know when she calls you sweetie." replied Zoey innocently

"When she called my cell the night I was at your place." said Chris and suddenly Zoey understood, but kept the innocent look on her face.

"I just told her the truth. That your with me and her little love fest over you is pointless since you don't love her. You love me." said Zoey. Love, thought Chris, he barely knew Zoey, yet he had known Kat since she moved in next door over four years ago.

"W…why would you do that? Kat's my best friend." said Chris realizing what he had put Kat through.

"You have me, you don't need a hopelessly in love looser liker her." said Zoey proudly.

"You know what, I do." said Chris "it's you I don't need, you're a tramp. Kat was right. I don't need you, I need Kat.. We're over."

"Chris left Zoey screaming as he ran out o the park to find a secluded place to orb to Kat.

After school

Jackie and Mel came over to see Kat after school to comfort her. Annie let them in with a very worried look on her face,

"She's depressed," said Annie, "You guys at to be able to help her."

The two girls went upstairs and found Kat in her room sitting comfortably and annoyingly on her bed starring at her NCIS poster.

"I bet they never had to put up with crap like this." said Kat as the girls came in.

"Ace," said Jackie as they sat down at her bed. "Ace, he wasn't worth it."

"Especially if he's still oblivious to your feelings for him." added Melinda. Just then Chris orbed into the room. Kat was surprised and stood up to tell him off as the other two girls glared at Chris.

"Oh, Kat." said Chris and pulled her to him around the waist and kissed her full on the lips . The two girls in the room brightened a bit, but mostly from shock.

Just then Chris pulled apart, "I'm sorry about Zoey. If its any cancellation I dumper her sorry ass."

"It's a start." said Kat and brought her own lips to his.

"Girls," came Annie's voice from outside the room, on her way in. "I thought you could use some…." but she stopped when she saw Chris and Kat in a tight lip lock. "Now, I'll have to tell Piper to get the wedding stuff out."

Kat and Chris pulled apart and blushed at the comment.

"Um…could you guys give us a minute?" asked Kat looking from Annie, to Jackie and Mel.

"Snap, Gomenosi." said Jackie, "I get it. It's ok, later."

"See you at home, I have to collect another ten bucks from Wyatt now." said Mel and the two walked out of the room with Annie in the lead. Kat closed the door and turned to Chris.

"Explain!" she said

"Well, after you orbed out I called Zoey and asked her to meet me in the park. I confronted her and she told me everything. How you called and she picked up. She said…you were a hopelessly in love with me." he said.

"I guess it isn't so hopeless now." said Kat

"Kat, honestly I feel the same way so I dumped her and came strait here." said Chris and Kat jumped on him, causing them both to end up on the bed. "I love you Kat,"

"I know," she replied, "I love me too." she laughed and kissed him. "I love you…."

* * *

YAY!!! Chris and Kat are together *does happy dance* WOOT!!! so next chapter will be about Annie's death and Kat getting a present from Chris, takes place around V-day.

TimeWitch!6


	8. Things to Grasp

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, blah, blah, blah on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 8

Things to Grasp

Kat and Chris were now an official couple and they didn't have a problem with it, nobody did. Well…one person did. Damien, you remember him, right? He was the one that made fun of Kat on her first day of school. Over the course of the years he had developed an annoying thing for Kat and well…it was getting annoying.

One day Kat sat in the library waiting for Chris, who said he had a surprise for her that he forgot to give her on Christmas. Kat as usual had her nose in a book and didn't notice that Damien had rudely sat down next to her.

"Hello Kat," he said

"Hello, not interested." replied Kat not looking up from her book.

"Come on Kat, I heard a rumor Chris is dating some mortal chick." said Damien "Is that true?"

"Somewhat," replied a voice, Kat recognized. She put down the book and came over to give Chris a hug. "I am dating, but she's in no way a mortal, right Kat?'

"Right." said Kat and kissed Chris, "so do I get my very belated Christmas present or do I have to beg?" They two walked out of the library hand in hand, with their bags.

"I have no problem with begging." replied Chris and Kat punched him playfully in the arm, "what was that for?"

"For being an idiot." replied Kat smiling at him, "come on you promised."

"Alright, alright, but only if it means you'll stop hitting me" said Chris handing her a medium sized box, to small for a ring, but large enough for something else.

"Sorry, I'll stop hitting you, when you stop being an idiot." said Kat taking the box. She opened it and saw a gold locket with a K imbedded into the front. "Chris, I love it."

"Look inside." said Chris and Kat opened it. On the left inner side was a picture of her parents and on the right was a picture of Chris and Kat from just a few days prior, kissing in Kat's room.

"When was this taken?" asked Kat referring to the picture of Kat and Chris kissing. "Annie took that one the day I showed up in your room after Zoey, she suggested I put it in there, as I was just going to give you the locket, she also gave me the picture of your parents."

"Thanks Chris it means a lot." replied Kat as Chris helped her put on the locket.

"So, how is Annie?" asked Chris

"She's ok, but I have such a bad feeling, like something really horrible might happen to her….w…what would happen after that? If…What if Annie dies?"

"Then you come and live with us." said Chris putting his arm around Kat's waist.

Jackie and Mel had spent no time in letting the entire school know that Chris and Kat were together, thus indirectly being responsible for the rumors that followed. But nobody cared about the rumors, well only Damien did, but nobody paid attention to him.

"Let me get this strait." said Chris as they sat at the lunch table. "Annie, wants what exactly?"

"For you to come over for dinner so she can roast you alive for dating her only niece." said Kat laughing "Jackie's coming too."

"So I can videotape the whole thing." said Jackie holding up a camera. the two girls laughed when something pinched Kat in the chest.

'Ouch." said Kat all of a sudden, getting Chris's immediate attention.

"Are you ok?' asked Chris

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just pulled a muscle" lied Kat, she didn't want Chris to worry about nothing. Chris knew it was a lie, but figured Kat didn't want him to worry, so he let it go, while Jackie just starred at the two wondering what the heck is going on.

Mel joined the three at the lunch table and sat down between Jackie and Kat.

"Ooh, I want a copy of that video tape." said Melinda laughing, "Chris can survive a Demon attack, let's he how he deals with an overprotecting aunt."

"It's not that big of a deal." said Chris "I've known Annie for years."

"You know the old Annie, this Annie is still just as overprotecting as she was prior to Christmas." said Kat "I hope it isn't some warlock or something."

"Kat, this is Annie, she wouldn't keep anything from you, would she?" asked Jackie, "If only to protect you?"

"Honestly, lately I don't know. Ten years ago I would have told you she was the absolute best, but now….god I'm almost sixteen. I still don't know who killed me parents." stated Kat starring at the table with her arms down at her legs. Chris gave her a hug.

"I'm sure once you turn sixteen you'll find out the answer to all your questions." said Chris.

"Maybe, but not the answer to one of the bigger questions, like the whole deal with the other us." said Kat

"What other you?' asked Jackie

"R…see a few years back Kat and I found information that told us that the older us, went to the past, from the future, to stop Wyatt from turning evil." said Chris

"Wyatt?" asked Mel, "our Wyatt? He's like the nicest person ever."

"Maybe it was because we did….something…I just wish we'd know what we did and who our older selves were like." said Kat, "Oh and what the you know what to you know who, which will happen when I'm fifteen, but I'll be sixteen in a few months and nothing like that has happened."

The bell rang and everyone headed to their afternoon classes. At the end of the day. Kat orbed herself and Chris to her house, but when they got there…

The house was a mess there was dust and black powder everywhere and papers scattered atop of turned upside down furniture.

"Annie" called Kat and Chris, "Annie?"

Kat ran into the kitchen and saw a long letter on top of the counter, on the side was Annie laying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Annie!" screamed Kat already in tears. She tried to walk over to her, but Chris grabbed her hand.

"Come on Kat, we have to call the police, or at least call mom and dad." said Chris.

"Annie, she's….she is, isn't she?" asked Kat and Chris nodded as Kat cried.

"Come on Kat, let's call for someone, Wyatt?"

"No…P…Paige…"

"Ok, Paige, Aunt Paige!" called Chris and Paige appeared in an orb.

"Chris, Kat…" she said then looked around "what happened?"

"I…we don't know, do you think you could t...try to heal her?" asked Kat, but Paige shook her head.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but she's gone." said Paige in disbelief. "I'll call the police, I think you kids, should head over to the manor."

"I can't leave her." said Kat, but Chris had already grabbed her and orbed them to the manor. Chris's room.

"Let me go Chris." snapped Kat braking away from his grasp.

"Kat, you need to trust me, ok." said Chris as Kat nodded teary eyes. "Now, I'll call Wyatt and tell him to get mom and dad, while I go and get you some tea, ok?"

Kat could only nod as her mouth was filled with a clasp of tears that prevented her from talking. Chris came back a few minutes later with a large cup of Black Curran Tea. Hw handed it to her and she held it tightly.

Paige came into Chris's room. She had a very worried look on her face.

"The police game me a copy of this." said Paige holding up paper. On top it read:

**The last will and testament of Annie Marianna Daniels **

* * *

Annie died, bummer, next chapter will be a bit that twist I mentioned in the fist chapter. *Laughs evilly* enjoy….


	9. The Chest of KD

Yes, I was moved to finish this story, crazy I know. So I'm wicked sorry that I lost all feel for this story so…here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

* * *

Chapter 9

Forever Magical

With Annie dead the next few years were pretty tough. Kat permanently moved in with the family and Leo and Piper adopted Kat. This put a bit of awkwardness on her relationship with Christ, but it turned out alright. They had a lot of emotional struggles to get through.

Now as the two were twenty and in college they began demon fighting with help from Wyatt and Melinda, although Piper was against the idea of her not yet of age daughter fighting demons. So Mel's help was mostly secret.

One day Kat and Chris were in the attic, studying the magic book. Christ was looking through it while Kat was roaming around the attic, looking for anything that had more magical information.

She tripped over something and ended up knocking everything over from a shelf. Including a small chest marked KD.

"Kat are you alright?" asked Chris walking over to her. She stood up instantly and dusted herself off.

"Relax, I'm fine. Don't be so neurotic." she replied. "I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

Chris stopped, seeing the chest. "Kat, you didn't tell me you had a chest up here."

"Uh, that's because I don't."

"K.D." insisted Chris. "That can only stand for one person."

Kat walked over and picked the chest up. It was brown and seemed to glow at Kat's touch. "Its locked." said Chris, but as Kat traced her finger over the letters it popped open.

"Someone must have put a spell on it so only I could open it." said Kat.

There wasn't a lot inside it. There was a letter, a pair of bracelets and some sort of card.

The two walked over and placed the chest on the table. Kat pulled out the letter first.

_Dear Me _

_ I know this is weird, but I'm you…as in Kat. Hopefully you're seventeen when you read this. If not that's okay too. Hopefully Chris is with you. _

_ Now listen carefully the bracelets will protect you from an evil you may have to fight. The card has a spell written on it, in case you want to see for yourselves what I mean. As for what I mean. I give you…or my self permission to read my diary. The diary I kept since I was fourteen up until we vanquished Gideon. _

_ The spell on the card is if you have any issues with getting the truth from Piper and Leo, Phoebe, or Paige. And knowing them as we do, you should expect problems. Chris and I made this spell specifically for the two of us. So it will take both your magic to make it work. _

_ You will need red carnations and six white candles for this one. The candles must be placed in a circle while the carnations in a pentagram _

_ The truth is overwhelming so don't keep anything bottled up like I know you do…I'm you remember. _

_ ~ Kat_

The two starred at the letter for a moment before Chris picked up the bracelets. They were simple silver bands with a bit of crystal in them, the kind witches use. They put them on and Kat placed the card in the back pocket of her jeans.

"This is so….odd…"

"It's like those papers we found when we were little." said Chris and Kat nodded. "Let's go talk to Mom."

"Isn't she at the restaurant?" asked Kat

Chris nodded. "We could orb into the janitors closet."

"You just want an excuse to be in a confined space with me!" said Kat and the two orbed out.

Piper's restaurant was a beautiful exposition of her own experiences and her love. It was romantic and sweet and the smell of lilac and roses seemed to amplify your senses when you entered.

She was in the kitchen making one of her favorite dishes when Kat and Christ arrived.

"Mom." called Chris. She turned and saw the look on both their faces. The look of confusion and fright.

She turned to one of the chefs. "Pat, take over for me, please." The man named Pat nodded as Piper took Chris and Kat to her office. "What's the matter?"

"Why am I writing a letter to my self? What does it all mean anyway?" asked Kat.

"You found the chest, right?" Kat nodded her anger spiking. "I wanted to wait until you were ready. Your future self couldn't force everything she went through on you until then."

"What the hell…" Chris began and Piper glared at him.

"You should just forget about the whole thing and just focus on your potion making." said Piper nonchalantly. Kat and Chris had other ideas.

They orbed back to the attic, and ignored Piper's instructions and the potions and sat down to read the first entry in the diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Chris gave you to me months ago and only now I have something to write about. Today was the worst day in history of my life and coming from me that says a lot. Today was Chris's fourteenth birthday. _

_ Birthdays are usually fun and happy, not this one. First as usual Leo sent another useless card saying "Sorry, can't come down, happy birthday. I'll see you on Wyatt's birthday, love Dad." Yeah, he said that. Then to top it all off a demon attacked and killed Piper. Wyatt and Melinda are already at Phoebe's. Annie insisted that Chris stay with us, at least for a little while. _

_ Piper dying was bad enough. What happened was that after the demon attacked her Wyatt went missing and Leo couldn't show up even after Chris yelled and screamed and told him Piper was hurt. By the time his royal elderness came down it was too late. And you want to know who he blamed? Why Chris of course because he wasn't as powerful as the twice blessed first born Halliwell, Wyatt Mathew. _

_ Annie doesn't think it's the end. She senses a great evil is coming and I don't know if I can handle anything worse than this. _

_ Kat_

Both Kat and Chris had looks of horror on their faces. "This sounds vaguely familiar. I….its as if….I can see the actual attack happen."

"I know what you mean. It's all so weird…I wonder where Wyatt disappeared too."

She flipped through a couple of entries before finding one when they are twenty-three.

_ Dear Diary,_

_ With everyone dead and Wyatt still the master of all evil. Now this Phoenix shows up and wants to join the resistance. I mean who does she thinks she is, to just show up like that? And Chris is all over her. She's been with us about a month now and I hate her a little more each day.  
_

_ Henry Jr is our inside guy now. Wyatt maybe the twice blessed master of evil, but he is so easy to fool. So now Henry is selling us Wyatt's secrets._

_ Chris also came up with a bold-ass plan. He wants to go back in time to save Wyatt. Only thing we managed to find out was that someone turned Wyatt evil sometime before we were born and this Phoenix chick is all over him/it. _

_ I don't trust her, I hate her. Mel just smiled and shakes her head. _

_ "_Evil? Wyatt?" managed Chris. "That's not possible."

Meanwhile Piper sat in her office at her restaurant reading over a letter twenty years old. The last line was all she glanced at.

_ As soon as she opens the chest, the memories will come flooding in. _

Piper sighed. All hell was about to break loose. She grabbed the phone and dialed Phoebe and three-way-ed with Paige.

"They found the chest." said Piper.

"Now…but they're not ready." insisted Paige.

"Ha, you think I don't know that. They weren't ready at seventeen and their not ready now."

"How do we know?" asked Phoebe. "Maybe they are ready. We can't just ask them to ignore something like this and knowing them we couldn't kept them away from it if we tried."

"What should we do, then?" asked Paige. "They'll come with questions."

"I say we let them figure this out on their own. Let them see if they are ready or not." said Phoebe.

Piper wanted to argue, but Phoebe had a point. This wasn't the kind of thing they could help with. Piper just hoped that they were ready for what was coming.

Chris and Kat flipped and read a few other entries until they found an even weirder one. The other Kat talked about figuring Wyatt and Chris going to the future, Bianca's betrayal and death and more.

They couldn't believe any of it. It all felt so bazaar, of course they lived on bazaar and weird. But this broke the scale of weird.

"What kind of spell is it?" asked Chris as Kat skimmed through the book to find a similar spell.

"It's like we'll be calling ourselves." replied Kat. "I'll go and get the carnations, can you get the candles?" Chris nodded and Kat orbed away, coming back with a bunch of carnations soon after.

They placed the candles in a circle and the carnations in a pentagram as ordered. "Are we sure we want to do this?"

"Do we really have a choice? Mom said to ignore it as your other self predicted. We need this."

"I…I just don't know….why don't we sleep on it and then we'll see, okay." Kat wasn't sure she wanted to know all of this, nor did she think it was relevant to their lives now.

Chris agreed to wait until tomorrow.

That night Chris and Kat shared a similar dream, that unlike any they had ever had before. It was filled with the deaths of their loved ones and they saw Wyatt, evil with long hair and beard, with his sword. They saw Piper dying infront of their eyes.

The scene would shift and show little Henry being found out and killed. They saw the deaths of Phoebe's daughters…the bloodshed would never end.

Both jumped upright at the exact same time and dashed to the attic.

"Nightmare?" asked Kat and Chris nodded. "Me too."

"We should do the spell." said Chris. "I know your skeptical, but..." Kat just nodded.

Kat went to get her pants and came back with the spell. They placed the candles in a circle and Chris lit each one as Kat positioned the carnations accordingly. They sat together hand in hand and chanted the spell.

_We call upon our souls,_

_To fill in all the holes_

_We seek the life we had_

_To help us understand_

_For the future we will have_

_And to keep us from the grave_

Bright blue lights flickered all around and all but two candles blew out. They starred in shock as they watched themselves appear in the forms, not as ghosts, but as the entities of their inner selves. (A/n confusing I know)

* * *

I AM BACK BABY! However if you want me to continue to update you must do two things: 1. REVIEW and tell me how much you love this story and 2. HELP ME by contributing ideas for what the other Kat and Chris will tell them, and what should happen next.

TimeWitch'93


	10. The Potion

Thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews…I'm happy to be back. This next chapter might be a bit confusing.

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed, I only own Kat and Annie…and Annie's dead so really only Kat.

* * *

Chapter 10

The One Potion

Chris and Kat starred at what appeared to be their reflections. But they did not look like them. The solid Kat's hair was short and layered, the others was long and wavy.

The solid Chris was worried and freaking-out. The other Chris was calm and collected, focused.

"This is so messed up." said both Kats at the same time.

"Yeah, I know." said the floating Chris before the other Chris could say anything. "It's a headache so don't bother."

"Listen guys." began the floating Kat. "We can answer all your questions, but first. Did you read the diary?" They nodded. "Okay now the questions."

"Who the hell is this Bianca chick?" asked Kat. The other Kat grinned.

"Figures my other self would ask that one first." she said looking at the floating Chris. He groaned.

"Bianca was….someone who I met…." And so it went. Chris explained how he met Bianca, who she was, and her ultimate demise which eventually led to Kat joining him in the past.

"So who was it that turned...was supposed to turn, Wyatt?" asked Chris.

"Gideon." replied the floating Kat.

"Gideon….why does that sound familiar?"

"He was the headmaster of Magic School before Paige's short career as headmistress."

The story continued until the entities seemed exhausted as they explained all about Gideon and his defeat. "When we spirited away on the day of Chris's birth we were told that an evil would be coming from our universe to take revenge on you two for what we stopped." began Kat.

"You two need to devise a potion. The ingredients should be in the very back of the magic book. This potion will allow all of our knowledge to sift into you. This way we become part of you and all of our experiences will become yours."

"Isn't that a bit overwhelming?" asked a voice. The two solids turned around to see Leo standing in the doorway.

"We can handle it." insisted the floating Chris in an annoyed tone.

"Wait, is my Chris going to be as annoying as this one?" asked Kat and the other Kat burst out laughing.

"No, well, maybe a little. We just have to remind you that whatever you may get from us technically didn't happen, can't happen anymore...won't happen...Oh you know what I mean."

"Are you talking about the…" began Leo and the floating Chris merely nodded. "If it's okay with you guys, I can help them with the potion. It's pretty complicated."

The floaters nodded. "We'll be in limbo until you finish." they vanished.

"Oh the headache." said Kat.

Leo pushed them to the magic book. "Get to work. You only have twenty-four hours before they vanish from existence in all sense of the word."

Kat grabbed the book and they orbed into the kitchen. Piper was making breakfast and Mel was already sitting at the table eating cereal instead.

"How did the two of you sleep?" asked Mel

"Lousy." they replied together.

"They cast the spell." said Leo.

"What spell?" piped up Mel.

Piper dismissed her. "Melinda, don't you have classes to go to?" Melinda tried to argue. Piper's glare stopped her. She huffed and grabbed the keys.

"This whole family needs a shrink." said Melinda and walked out to the car. "It sucks being the only kid who can't orb." She shut the door. "I expect a martini when I go to the club." She was twenty and in college. She wanted to become a nurse.

"She gets crazier every year." muttered Piper. "You two sit down, now."

Kat and Chris reluctantly sat down to keep Piper from blowing them up. "Now did I or did I not tell you to forget about the chest?"

"Come on Piper you know them better than that. They rarely listen to authority." said Leo kissing her cheek.

"You have no idea what you're getting into." said Piper.

"And you do?" asked Kat. "With all do respect, Mom. Do you know?"

About a year after being formally adopted into the Halliwell family Piper and Leo insisted on Kat calling them mom and dad and even by twenty-three she still rarely called them that, except for odd occasions such as this.

"About a year after we stopped Wyatt from turning evil." Kat and Chris coughed a little. "Okay about a year after you stopped Wyatt from turning evil a demon managed to turn little Wyatt evil…I don't remember the details, but an older version of Wyatt came, an evil version came and it wasn't pretty. We think that it maybe a past version of Gideon or the evil version of Wyatt that comes to try to kill you."

"Isn't it a little late to turn Wyatt?" asked Kat.

"It's only a theory don't bite my head off. I'm worried that you may see a few things that may change how you see certain members of this family." her gaze briefly turned to her husband.

"We went through Kat's diary…we know…what happened…didn't happen…my head hurts." said Chris. "Mom we need to do this. Please."

"Fine, you're going to need dragon scales and a phoenix feather."

"Kat just couldn't make it easy." muttered Piper

"Hey the process itself is pretty complicated." insisted Kat. "Wait….how….forget it. How will we get all of these ingredients?"

"I can get it from the potion stores at the school. You two can get the other ingredients here." said Leo "Chris can you orb me?"

"Sure Dad." he waved a hand over Leo and he orbed out. Kat walked over to the store and pulled out some of the more usual ingredients, two red roses, mandrake root, a bit of ginger and parsley with a bit of lavender and vanilla extract.

There were so many weird things happening around town. Wyatt orbed in. "I need the magic book." he said

"Get in line." said Piper. "Breakfast, honey?"

"Sure Mom," he said "Why do you need the Magic book?"

"Not me, them." said Piper and quickly added. "You don't want to know. Trust me."

"Okay then." Piper cooked up a lot of French toast and scrambled eggs. "Can you guys clean up? I need to go to the restaurant?" Kat and Chris nodded.

Following the recipe in the book they combined the ingredients until Leo returned with the scales and the feather.

Wyatt was intrigued by the potion they were making. They put it into to vials and headed back to the attic. He followed them even after being instructed not to and peaked through the door.

_We call upon our souls,_

_To fill in all the holes_

_We seek the life we had_

_To help us understand_

_For the future we will have_

_And to keep us from the grave_

Another version of Chris and Kat appeared in the air. Kat was the first to speak. "Do we drink it or throw it at you or what?"

"Both. It's a convergence. So drink from one vial and throw the other at us." said the floating Chris.

The other did as they were told and the floating Chris and Kat fused with the other two and the two passed out.

Wyatt ran into the room and tried to heal them. Nothing happened and the two jumped up. "Oh man!" they said together.

"We're…I think, are we…engaged?"

"We…we are." said Chris and Wyatt starred at them. "Don't worry Wyatt, we'll explain later."

"But." Wyatt tried to argue to no avail.

"Right now, we need to go to the club." said Kat and they orbed out.

They had to go to the club to work, that was partially it. The other side of it was that the two needed time to digest all the information.

The club was empty except for Penny who was cleaning the glasses. Her hair was pulled back and she wore a black top and jeans.

"Finally, what took you guys so long?" she asked. "You know what, forget it. There's a band arriving in ten minutes to addition. And we're booked until next month."

The club took off for the better eight or so years ago thanks to the help of some magical folk luck and the fact that the Black-Eyed Peas performed.

"I'll get started on the sound system." said Chris. "It went haywire last night." First, however he walked over and hugged his cousin.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing." said Chris and grabbed the tool box. "I better get working."

He walked to the back room where his other self had once stayed and starred at it.

Kat snuck behind him. "Are you alright?"

"How come I'm more disturbed about this whole thing than you are?"

"I'm used to death and all that other lovely stuff. You however, are not." her voice was bitter and full of regret.

He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Kat." She shook her head.

"We have all the knowledge of our past selves…do you think we should tell Wyatt that he was supposed to be born a girl?" Chris laughed shaking his head.

"It feels…so weird…We're here….and let's also focus on all the good that came out. You proposed, it was really sweet and on your birthday too…you're too sweet….so now bares a question. Are we, or aren't we?"

"I did propose." he said smiling and Kat jumped him. They rolled around on the floor. Kat remembered all the good times they had in this back room. And the awkward moments, like when Leo caught them.

The two stayed on the ground for a while until Penny came in. "Do you mind? Some of us have to work."

"I need to go, I just remembered about something." said Chris and orbed out. Kat stood off the floor and dusted herself off. "Shall we go and get to work?" asked Kat innocently.

They got the drinks set and the glasses were cleaned. "Did that Chinese beer arrived yet?"

"Yeah it was sent over." said Penny. "I think it's in the back. Oh and Grandpa is coming tonight."

"Wait…someone actually convinced Victor to come to the club?"

"It was mom's idea." she insisted. "I'm concerned."

Chris orbed back. "Penny, do you mind if we take off? We're working the bar, tonight, anyway."

"Whatever!" the phone rang Penny went to get it. "P3! WHAT!...okay Aunt Piper, I'll tell them."

"What's going on?" asked Chris.

"There's a demon attacking and he seems to be looking for Kat.

The couple exchanged glances before orbing out.

* * *

The next chapter will deal with Kat's past and the death of her parents. It's a more origin story with a bit more issues...


End file.
